El camino recorrido
by Enigmatek Neutral
Summary: Un viaje en carretera da oportunidad para cualquier cosa, desde perder el rumbo hasta encontrar a dónde se va. Pero más importante, a dónde se quiere ir. El dicho dice "no importa el destino, sino el camino andado". Heero y Duo emprenden un viaje para completar una misión en tiempos de desarme y la ruta tiene más de una sorpresa. (YAOI)
1. Capítulo I

**El camino recorrido**

**I**

El nivel de temperatura era sofocante a pesar que el verano se había terminado. Las nubes espesas bloqueaban la luz brillante del sol, pero el efecto que producían era el de un calor bochornoso. Se concentró en aquella densidad gris preguntándose si esa masa de vapor de agua suspendida en la atmósfera sería, tal vez, una amenaza inminente de lluvia vespertina.

El reporte del tiempo era inseguro. Tanto se podía esperar precipitaciones como si no. La inexactitud de las predicciones climáticas de la tierra nunca acababa de sorprenderle. Era entonces cuando extrañaba más tener los pies en las colonias. Allí las variaciones de las condiciones atmosféricas siempre eran exactas y jamás tomaban a algún habitante por sorpresa.

Imaginó cuál sería la situación en V-08744, su colonia natal del punto L2. Por el exceso de fábricas que buscaban un desarrollo autosustentable, las partículas contaminantes debían estar en niveles críticos al interior de las paredes. Si ese era el caso, se declararía estado de lluvia por cuatro horas para disipar la toxicidad y volver a los indicadores verdes en las nueve estaciones fijas que manejaban los registros de monitoreo ambiental de la colonia. De esa forma se aseguraba un aire puro y libre de riesgos para el ser humano.

Bajó la mirada del cielo. No tenía sentido dejarse llevar por la nostalgia de un lugar que estaba tan lejos. Todavía tenía el deber de permanecer en la tierra, por lo que tendría que seguir tratando de acostumbrarse a que el clima siempre pudiese ser un factor inesperado de contratiempo en cualquier misión.

Duo Maxwell rodeó una vez más los camiones tolva para asegurarse de que toda la carga estuviese correctamente asegurada. Transportar esa cantidad de mobile suit mientras en la tierra se respiraba un clima de desarme no iba a ser tarea fácil. Tenían el objetivo de llevarlos al Reino de Sanc, donde iban a ser destruidos. Contaban con la bendición de toda la población que deseaba la paz, sin embargo, eso no los eximía de ser receptores de un posible ataque. No podían descartar que aún existieran almas desesperadas que desearan la guerra.

Heero Yuy entrecerró sus ojos. El traje de preventivo se le pegaba al cuerpo y era nula protección contra la sensación acuciante de calor. Un detalle molesto que jamás expresaría de ninguna forma, por ser un pensamiento aislado registrado únicamente como futura prevención para el trascurso de la misión.

Otros detalles que consideraba era que la ruta predeterminada podría verse afectada por el clima y eso los llevaría a gastar más gasolina. Determinó que existían 985 kilómetros antes de alcanzar un lugar seguro de descanso, punto donde tenían que arribar antes del anochecer. Esa era la primera parada definida en su calculado itinerario.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntaron cerca de él.

Las cavilaciones sucedidas en su interior, al tiempo que revisaba el reporte de inventario, se detuvieron cuando su compañero de asignación le habló. Asintió secamente. Guardó el informe y se dirigió al asiento del conductor del tolva, sin comentar nada al respecto.

—Vamos —fue lo único que dijo.

Duo lo observó posicionarse y cabeceó en acuerdo. La misión iba a ser ejecutada por Heero y él. Los otros tres pilotos tenían otros asuntos del mismo tenor en otros lugares de la tierra, pero todos tenían como punto final el reino de Sanc. Era increíble la cantidad de armamento que debían recoger para ser eliminado. Si lo analizaba de forma global, parecía ser una tarea de nunca acabar, aunque no podían rendirse ni sentirse cansados ahora. Era algo que debía hacerse, por lo que siguió a Heero al interior de la cabina y se acomodó en el lugar del acompañante.

—¿Nos turnaremos para conducir? —preguntó, tomando su larga trenza en una mano, la colocó por sobre uno de sus hombros para que no le molestara entre el respaldo del asiento y su cuerpo.

Heero le dio un vistazo de reojo, como si meditara realmente dejarle la responsabilidad de conducir y, aún a pesar de su reticencia, contestó—: Cada cinco horas —con un deje de "si te portas bien" mal disimulado.

Giró las llaves del camión y revisó el ángulo de los laterales, analizando todo una vez más para que ningún detalle quedara al azar.

—Oye tú —reclamó Duo, interrumpiendo su revisión mental—, he sido amable contigo al preguntar y te ofrezco mi ayuda para que no termines más agotado que yo, pero me respondes con ese tono de desconfianza. ¿Acaso no crees que es mejor idea repartir labores? Después de todo podemos ser atacados en cualquier momento.

Heero esta vez ni siquiera lo miró y puso el motor en marcha. Su expresión imperturbable dejaba entrever que Duo acababa de darle razón a su desconfianza al tomárselo personal. De todos modos, se lo guardaría. Mal que mal Duo siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión que él tarde o temprano.

—Cada cinco horas es repartir labores, Duo —contestó, aclarando su posición—. Mantente alerta. —Arrancó el camión y un sutil indicio de sonrisa autosuficiente apareció en su rostro. Desde hace algún tiempo que procuraba mostrarse menos estricto con su persona a nivel gestual. No que muchos notaran el cambio, pero no se podía pedir agua en el desierto.

—Ah, sí, claro, no seas arrogante, sabes muy bien de qué me estoy quejando. Tu falta de confianza me extraña cuando sé que conoces mis habilidades. ¿Lo haces por molestar, cierto? —Duo clavó sus ojos azul violeta en el otro, aguardando una respuesta. Si se atrevía a ignorarlo, pensaba fastidiarlo todo el viaje con una incesante charla que de seguro lo volvería loco.

—No intento molestarte. No le tengo desconfianza a tus habilidades, Duo —contestó Heero con firmeza—: Es a tu boca. —Y pese a que su tono había sido seco como el resto de su conversación, no podía negarse la burla implícita.

Sí, Heero se había burlado. No buscaba hacerlo, era Duo quien se prestaba servido, sobre todo cuando él iba calculando el peso del camión por la distancia recorrida y la cantidad de palabras que podían salir de aquella boca en ese trascurso antes de que por fin se aburriera y se quedara dormido. Sabía que eso iba a suceder, pues Duo había permanecido toda la noche en vela trabajando en las bodegas de preventivos junto a Quatre y Trowa.

Estaba claro que había momentos donde Duo podía ser todo un fastidio, sin embargo — ya fuera por la falta de la presión por cumplir la misión suicida que había cargado años atrás o el conocimiento acumulado del carácter de su compañero— a esas alturas estaba seguro que toleraba la presencia del parlanchín más que la de cualquier otro piloto.

—Aigg —suspiró Duo en un quejido—, sí, lo lamento mucho señor antipático. Se me había olvidado que no te gusta hablar—puso ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y fijó su vista en el parabrisas—, aunque me agrada que digas que confías en mi talento —agregó sonriendo.

En ocasiones el trato con Heero le parecía difícil: era antisocial, tenía mal carácter y su personalidad era algo oscura, pero existían momentos como ese en que aquella boca de plomo sabía soltar palabras agradables que lo hacían sentir muy bien y toda su molestia quedaba en el olvido. Quizás por este detalle debería dormir un poco y darle tregua, después de todo, pronto saldrían de territorio seguro y tendrían que ponerse en máxima alerta. Era descansar ahora o nunca.

Heero no dijo nada, a favor o en contra de la suposición de Duo. En base al "quien calla otorga", no parecía ser necesario. Observó de reojo a su compañero. Recargado contra el asiento mirando los arboles pasar de largo, tenía un aspecto que le llamaba la atención. En lugar del chico profano, marcado por la guerra, bien podría pasar por un estudiante cualquiera en un autobús. Ciertamente eso les había servido de fachada en ocasiones anteriores. Cuando lo mentalizaba, sacaba la conclusión de que Duo era en ese sentido el más peligroso de los cinco expilotos.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cavilando de más en algo sin importancia. Frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo en la carretera, concentrándose de lleno en su labor de conducir.

**II**

Tres horas después el paisaje había cambiado bastante. La visión de los árboles y granjas repletas de ganado bovino habían mutado en largas extensiones de pastizales secos. Las nubes se habían vuelto de un gris oscuro de forma que la lluvia le parecía a cada instante un escenario más cercano.

Aproximadamente una hora atrás Duo había despertado. Continuaron el trayecto en un apacible silencio hasta que pareció ser más de lo que el trenzado podía soportar, ya que empezó a buscarle conversación otra vez.

—¿Crees que el desarme funcionará? —le escuchó preguntar, a la vez que acomodaba su trenza de un hombro a otro.

Siempre había mirado con recelo la longitud de su cabello, viéndole una serie de inconvenientes en la acción, aspecto que Duo nunca había tomado en cuenta.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar. No le había molestado en nada el silencio que se había incubado entre ellos durante el camino, aunque debió haber sospechado que no podía contar con que Duo lo continuara.

—Si llega a completarse, sí —contestó. Heero creía, como cualquier hipótesis, que de llevarse un curso sin ninguna imperfección, toda teoría caía en lo posible. Por supuesto, la realidad era otra. No había mejor ejemplo que ellos mismos—. Pero lo que crea no asegura nada.

Duo torció la boca antes de responder:

—Claro, si se concreta, me gustaría pensar que con ello se logrará la paz. En cierta forma estoy cansado, ¿sabes? —se quedó callado unos segundos y prosiguió luego con la mirada perdida en exterior— En un momento de la guerra estuve a punto de abandonar todo cuando las colonias adhirieron su apoyo a Oz. Si no es por Quatre que comenzó a reunirnos de nuevo, no estaría hoy aquí. Él me devolvió la fe por lo que luchábamos… —vaciló. —No sé por qué te cuento esto, imagino que tú nunca pasaste por algo así.

Heero reflexionó un poco.

—A mi manera, —Duo lo observó— pasé por algo similar —no extendió detalles—. Pienso que lograr la paz no es algo que se pueda lograr en unos años o con una sola acción. Requiere voluntad de muchas personas, varias acciones y tiempo.

Relena pasó por su pensamiento. Si hubieran existido mil personas como ella en la misma época, tal vez el escenario sangriento que experimentaron nunca se habría llevado a cabo.

—Está claro que tendremos que dejar terminar la tarea a las siguientes generaciones para lograrlo por completo —agregó.

—No sé si decir que eres pesimista o realista —dijo Duo, con tono profundo— Probablemente realista —decidió luego—, pero al menos en el presente la señorita Relena está efectuando un papel similar al que hizo el pacifista Heero Yuy en su momento. Ese es un gran avance en comparación a los tiempos de guerra. Podemos tener algo de fe —concluyó—. Y si algo sale mal, no nos quedará más que acabar con los obstáculos. El mundo puede cambiar, aunque nosotros como soldados no lo haremos. Menos tú, que eres una roca.

La broma que escapó de sus labios le provoco reír y de reojo se quedó atento a Heero para evaluar su reacción.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —remató con intención.

—Todo cambia si se le da tiempo, Duo. Incluso las rocas —comentó Heero casi de manera misteriosa—. Por lo que dices, el pesimista pareces tú. Eso es inusual.

Duo se encogió de hombros con humor.

—No me malinterpretes, Heero. Lo único que quise decir con todo lo anterior es que no encuentro la hora de volver al espacio. Es todo lo que deseo. Si no tuviese ese anhelo, ni me preocuparía por si la paz viene antes o después.

Heero giró la cabeza un poco para mirar a Duo.

—Lo entiendo —había una intensidad particular en su seria voz que ni él mismo podía decir a que se debía. Volvió a mirar al frente—. Yo también. —Un trueno sonó en la distancia.

Duo sonrió.

—Te has vuelto más blando —señaló.

—No tengo una misión suicida —respondió Heero como argumento. Hizo una pausa—. No creo que eso te moleste —afirmó después, de un modo ambiguo que dejaba claro que también lo estaba preguntando. Su vista no se separó de la carretera, pero la inclinación de su cabeza mostraba la espera de una respuesta.

Duo amplió su sonrisa y en el fondo de su cabeza meditó el por qué había deseado que Heero le preguntara las razones de su afirmación. ¿Para qué quería explicarle todas las diferencias que veía entre el chico que conoció alguna vez intentando matar a Relena, y el que tenía sentado al lado? Sobraba decir cuál le agradaba más. Sobraba aún más pensar en lo feliz que se sintió al notar que Heero realmente estaba preguntando lo que había deseado. A su manera, siendo evidente que esperaba una explicación.

—No, no me molesta que te hayas vuelto más blando—dijo Duo con sinceridad—, y no creo que se trate del tipo de misión que estás ejecutando. Yo veo que te tomas ésta con la misma seriedad que cuando teníamos decenas de cañones apuntándonos —gesticuló eso con las manos—. Lo que ha cambiado es tu actitud. A veces sonríes y cuando no deseas hablar, de todos modos te explicas bien con tu actuar. Antes no tenías esas atenciones hacia mí. Antes te importaba una mierda lo que yo pensara, pero ahora te sientes cómodo en mi presencia —hizo una pausa teatral—, así que si estás preguntando… no, no me molesta. En lo que a mí respecta, me alegra que te sientas a gusto conmigo.

Heero volvió a tomarse su tiempo para contestar. Le había sorprendido que Duo fuera más perceptivo de lo que parecía, aunque era probable que en cuestiones emocionales Duo fuera más entrenado que él.

—Resulta que eres observador —comentó. No negaría lo que parecía un hecho tan contundente y que tampoco le molestaba reconocer. Luego recordó el motivo de esa conversación y le surgió una duda—. ¿Por qué quieres volver al espacio? —La pregunta conllevaba más un "¿qué te está esperando allá?" que la búsqueda de una razón.

—Soy un colono, es obvio que quiero volver al espacio. Es mi lugar y por ellos he luchado —explicó Duo, mirándolo con expresión del tipo "me extraña que no lo sepas"—. Me agrada la tierra, terminé deseando protegerla tanto como a las colonias, nunca dejo de pensar en lo increíble que se ve la luna desde acá. Siempre tengo mis ojos arriba —remarcó con un gesto—. ¿Tú por qué quieres regresar al espacio? ¿Tienes un lugar dónde llegar?

—No —contestó Heero con determinación—. Vuelvo al espacio porque es el mejor lugar en el que puedo estar. —Había captado la mirada de Duo, y algo en su cabeza dedujo que eso le extrañaba y que tenía que darle explicación—: No todos los colonos aman el espacio, no todos toman la decisión de defenderse. —Un trueno resonó por la carretera—. Dejo la tierra porque necesita que la dejemos, en cambio las colonias nos necesitan para seguir. —Y estaba hablando como colono, no como guerrero Gundam, pilar casi central de una fuerza militar espacial.

Duo asintió. Pensaba que comprendía a la perfección lo dicho por Heero.

—Me gusta tu intensidad al hablar de las colonias. Puedo notar en ti todo lo que deseas volver —afirmó, sonando contento—, así que terminemos este trabajo pronto para que podamos regresar juntos al espacio, ¿o eso sería una mala idea para ti? —cuestionó, con los ojos fijos en la figura del otro. Intentaba leer su lenguaje corporal mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le agradaba la atención que estaba recibiendo en la conversación. Sobre todo su sinceridad. Notaba que Heero cada vez era más abierto con él y eso lo hacía sentir una satisfacción inesperada.

A Heero le sorprendió un tanto la pregunta.

—No lo sería —contestó después de un silencio.

Estaban llegando al último punto donde podrían detenerse dentro de la zona segura y el cielo seguía amenazando lluvia. Heero detuvo el camión a un kilómetro de la estación de gasolina, cerca de un descampado, liberando la carretera. Apagó el motor y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Comeremos y haremos cambio —explicó. Estaba a punto de bajarse para buscar el alimento cuando se detuvo, dando la espalda al trenzado—. Lo que no comprendo, es como sería bueno para ti —y bajó del camión sin esperar una respuesta.

Duo detuvo su euforia por la primera respuesta de Heero y se quedó un momento inmóvil al escuchar lo que vino después, luego movió su cabeza en negación con una sonrisa en la cara, bajó de la cabina, pasó por delante del torva e interceptó a Heero.

—Hey, escúchame —pidió exigente, cortándole el camino. Quedaron frente a frente—. Sería totalmente bueno para mí, de mil maneras distintas. Mira, yo tampoco tengo un lugar dónde llegar, así que podríamos establecernos juntos todo el tiempo que me toleres. Entre mayor sea, más grato será para mí porque disfruto de tu compañía. Y te aprecio, Heero, aunque a veces desees matarme cuando no me callo nunca—se rió y se encogió de hombros.

Heero le miró. Se quedó quieto y evaluó su risa como si fuera algo extraño.

Duo se sintió de improviso incómodo. ¿Acaso no le estaba pidiendo algo tonto? A pesar que Heero le había dicho que no tenía dónde llegar, sabía que Relena no descansaría hasta conseguir llevarlo con ella. ¿Así que cuánto podría disfrutar de una convivencia con Heero? ¿Un par de meses? Su incomodidad aumentó con estos pensamientos. Mejor le valdría cerrar la boca de una vez.

—No quiero matarte. Sólo quiero que te calles —aclaró Heero con los ojos todavía fijos en Duo. El cómo evitaba el contacto visual le daba cierta gracia—, así puedo soportarte más tiempo —y cuando Duo devolvió por fin la mirada, Heero tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente que no trataba de ocultar. Después, como si eso fuera normal, despegó la vista y pasó a un lado de Duo. Tal vez, demasiado cerca.

Tan cerca que a Duo no le costó nada reaccionar, sujetarlo por el brazo y girar sobre sus talones para chocar con su cuerpo. Pasó las manos por la cintura de Heero y lo atrajo hacia él, enterrando el rostro en su hombro. Se había sentido demasiado feliz con esas últimas palabras como para poder soportarlo.

—Somos amigos y nunca me has dado un abrazo —acusó, en voz baja y se quedó allí, sin saber si moriría por su osadía o ese simple acto haría que Heero dejase de soportarlo.

No hubo reacción de inmediato. Después los brazos de Heero rodearon el cuerpo de Duo.

—No veo por qué los amigos tengan que abrazarse. —Eso dijo, pero sus brazos siguieron alrededor del otro cuerpo. La voz de Heero sonó justo cuando el aire se dejó notar, llevando la carga de la lluvia que se acercaba y que nunca acababa de venir—: Nunca te he entendido, Duo. No sé qué pretendes —vio hacia el cielo—. Tenemos que entrar —anunció, como si no hubiera dicho nada antes.

Duo asintió, aún dentro del abrazo. Había retenido el aire cuando Heero correspondió a su gesto y una alarma se había elevado en su mente. No se sentía así cuando abrazaba a Quatre, nunca se le había remecido el estómago de esa manera. Tomando aire, se separó del otro y le sonrió, intentando esconder lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Entremos —respondió—, huelo la lluvia.

No iba a comentar nada al respecto del penúltimo comentario de Heero porque ni él mismo se entendía en ese momento y mucho menos podía deducir qué pretendía.

¿Pretendía algo siquiera? Se preguntó a sí mismo observando como el otro sacaba las provisiones para ambos.

**III**

Habían vuelto a la marcha hace algunas horas atrás. Duo estaba conduciendo y gastaba saliva mientras lo hacía. Heero le seguía la corriente sin especial atención, de modo que nunca dejaba de contestarle una pregunta directa, aunque fuera con un seco monosílabo.

Tenía un presentimiento incómodo. Ese que se activaba con los instintos de alguien formado en la guerra. La misión no era de alto riesgo, pero hasta ahora parecía demasiado sencilla y eso lo mantenía alerta. Más ahora que habían salido de territorio seguro.

Mientras Duo hablaba, Heero le respondía con la atención en la ventana o en el parabrisas, revisando los alrededores. No podían bajar la guardia y esta última certeza se vio comprobada cuando recibieron una llamada de Quatre. Fue Heero quién la atendió.

—Heero —Y la seriedad en su voz se hizo notar—. Nos atacaron.

—¿Estatus?

—Estamos bien. Trowa pudo encargarse y la carga está segura. De todos modos creemos que no será el único intento. Wufei también fue advertido.

—Entendido. —Heero miró a Duo de manera significativa. Eso modificaba un poco los tiempos. Tenían que hacer jornadas más largas y estar prevenidos.

—¿Cómo se encuentran?

—En camino. Ha habido lluvia, pero estamos en tiempo.

—¿Y Duo? —Heero parpadeó. Esa pregunta en específico no la comprendió. Alejó el teléfono y se lo pasó a Duo, dejándole a él la incógnita.

Duo observó el teléfono sin entender y luego a Heero, pues algo en su expresión le había provocado gracia. Tomó el auricular, lleno de curiosidad por saber qué había provocado aquello, y atendió de nuevo a la carretera. Heero había comenzado a hurgar en la maleta que llevaban con ellos a sus pies preparando algo, por lo que no podía bajar la visa y descuidar la vigilancia sobre lo que ocurría en la ruta.

—Quatre, ¿fueron atacados?

—Algo así, Duo. Fue un intento de emboscada de un grupo que no se encontraba preparado para soportar cualquier tipo de resistencia. Aunque no creo que repitan el mismo error otra vez. ¿Ustedes cómo están?

—Sin novedad, amigo, no te preocupes. Heero está sacando su arsenal, así que no tendremos problema en repeler cualquier clase de ataque, preparado o no.

—Ya me lo imagino. Intenta que sea prudente. ¿Pero tú cómo estás?

—Bien —replicó extrañado—, ¿me estás preguntando algo en particular?

Hubo un largo silencio como respuesta hasta que Quatre dijo sin más:

—Heero fue el que te pidió como compañero. —Y la pausa fue más significativa que la oración. Duo entrecerró los ojos—. Se me hizo extraño.

Ante eso, no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

—No tienes nada de qué extrañarte, amigo. No lo sabía y te agradezco la información, pero Heero es tan amable conmigo como tú, —mantuvo una sonrisa al ver como el aludido volvía el rostro para mirarlo fijamente —así que está todo en perfecto orden por acá.

—Me alegra saberlo —respondió Quatre y sonaba en exceso aliviado. Duo hizo una nota mental para preguntarle, nada más regresar de la misión, qué ideas estaban pasando por esa cabeza rubia como para mantenerlo a ese nivel de preocupación—. Te dejo entonces. Estamos en contacto. Cuídense mucho.

—Tú también, Duo.

Duo cortó y negó con la cabeza. Había percibido una intención más fuerte de lo usual en sus últimas palabras. ¿Acaso Quatre estaba sugiriendo que debía cuidarse de Heero?

—Así que... —comenzó, tendiéndole el aparato a Heero, quien no había dejado de observarlo—, ¿a qué debo el placer de que me hayas solicitado como tu compañero?

Heero frunció el ceño, recibiendo el teléfono, lo guardó y retiró su mirada. Duo no sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de reír, aún así intentó controlarse, dándole tiempo para responder. Sabía que lo haría. Heero no había ignorado ninguna pregunta de su parte. Era como si estuviese intentando complacerlo. Y esa idea también le agradaba.

—No hay un motivo especial —comenzó a hablar Heero—. Preguntaron si debíamos ir solos o en equipo. Nosotros trabajamos bien juntos —Y como si eso hubiera sido poco claro agregó—: Chang trabaja mejor solo.

Heero maniobró para interponer una maleta entre ellos y sacar una navaja fina de pelea y unas pequeñas granadas diseñadas para explosiones cortas y poderosas. Cabían unas cinco en la palma de la mano y se acercó a Duo.

—Concéntrate en manejar —le dijo cuando sus rostros estaban cerca. Entonces pasó un brazo cruzando el cuerpo de Duo por delante hasta tocar su cadera. Colocó la navaja en su bolsillo, así como unas granadas en la portezuela del camión, sintiendo el calor del rostro de Duo cerca de su frente.

Se alejó y tomó unas granadas de la maleta, observó de nuevo al trenzado.

—Sería bueno que escondieras éstas en tu trenza.

—¿Quieres volarme los sesos justo ahora que comienzo a ver lo que me quieres? Eres cruel —se burló Duo, sin embargo, recibió las granadas y la escondió con maestría entre su cabello. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba diciendo, la cercanía de Heero le había disparado un calor en el cuerpo que se estaba esforzando enormidad en aplacar. Entonces lo supo, en ese preciso momento descubrió porque se sentía tan bien cualquier gesto que viniera de él y el estómago le dio otra sacudida, similar a la que percibió al ser correspondido su abrazo, igual a la que había sentido cuando Heero se le acercó para dejar la navaja en su bolsillo.

—Heero —dijo con voz repentinamente torturada—, ¿sólo por eso me pediste como compañero?

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 2

**El camino recorrido**

**IV**

—Heero —dijo con voz repentinamente torturada—, ¿sólo por eso me pediste como compañero?

Sabía que su pregunta causaría extrañeza en Heero pero —¡con un demonio!— necesitaba escuchar algo más. Estaba dominado por la fuerza de lo que había descubierto en sí mismo e iba a requerir varios minutos más para poder controlarlo. En tanto, corría riesgo de decir cualquier idiotez.

Heero estaba comprobando el resto de sus armas. Revisaba el cargador de su 9 milímetros cuando escuchó la pregunta y alzó la mirada con cierta alarma por su tono. El rostro de Duo, compungido de manera inconsciente mientras miraba la carretera con dificultad a través de la lluvia y la noche que comenzaba a caer, se quedó impregnado en su memoria de manera automática. El leve hundimiento de las cejas y los labios apenas tensos le parecieron muy evidentes, sin serlo en realidad.

Terminó de cargar y aseguró su arma.

—No —dijo suavemente y esta vez se quedó quieto—. También me agradas. —Y no despegó su mirada de él.

Un poderoso rayo se dejó ver por uno de los laterales y un estruendo se escuchó enseguida. La lluvia arreció con intensidad.

—Vamos a tener que parar en el próximo poblado —declaró con desagrado, al tiempo que separaba su mirada y la dirigía al frente. Seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre la misión.

Duo se había doblado hacia adelante al escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta, como si le hubiese resultado físicamente doloroso, luego tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Llovía con tanta fuerza que el camino de tierra se estaba volviendo pantanoso. Adivinar cuál charco era más hondo, para esquivarlos, estaba resultando una tarea muy difícil.

—Sí, tendremos que parar, no podremos avanzar mucho más a este ritmo —contestó, sin apartar su mirada del frente—. Y entonces vas a explicarme exactamente de qué forma te agrado.

Heero le miró de soslayo, pero no dijo nada.

El silencio se hizo, sólo aplacado por el chasquido de las gruesas gotas de agua sobre el camión.

Media hora después dieron con el poblado más cercano y Heero le indicó a Duo hacia dónde dirigir el camión. Una bodega de cargamento hidráulico había aparecido en los mapas cuando él revisaba la ruta. Prometía ser el escondite perfecto.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Heero bajó del camión, forzó algunos candados y puertas, deteniendo de manera manual las alarmas. Evaluó el interior con atención y concluyó que se trataba del sitio apropiado para guarecer el camión unas horas, en relativa clandestinidad. Por la mañana se notaría la intrusión, pero para entonces ellos ya se habrían marchado.

A la señal de Heero, Duo puso en marcha el motor y logró acomodar el camión de manera incómoda —tuvo que hacerlo con las luces apagadas para no llamar la atención de ojos indeseados—. Apenas bajó del tolva, Heero cerró de nuevo el lugar y se quedó no muy lejos de ahí, tratando de secar en lo posible la chamarra del uniforme de preventivos que chorreaba.

—Esto no es lo ideal, aunque es preferible a que el tolva termine enterrado en el lodo —le dijo Duo, acercándose—. De esta forma reduciremos al mínimo el retraso en la entrega del cargamento. No pongas esa cara de preocupación —agregó.

Heero tenía una expresión tensa. Se la había pillado también a ratos, pintada en la cara a lo largo de los kilómetros que habían recorrido, pero tal como venía, desaparecía.

—¿Estás pensando en que somos un blanco fácil aquí? —Ante la no respuesta de Heero, que seguía de espaldas a él, se aventuró—: ¿O es que tienes el mismo mal presentimiento que yo?

Duo sonrió al conseguir una mirada sorprendida. Supo que había acertado.

—Sólo debemos estar alerta. Deja de preocuparte.

Heero observó a su compañero y asintió después de una pausa.

—Tomaré el primer turno. —dijo y regresó al camión por una maleta. De ella sacó una playera seca y un pantalón, mismos que sustituyó por los mojados sin mucha ceremonia, pero echando miradas disimuladas a Duo, como si esperara que dijera algo.

Duo no tenía ninguna intención de hablar. Sus ojos se habían quedado pegados en el cuerpo de Heero, siguiendo todos sus movimientos al desnudarse y vestirse luego. Si era obvio para el otro que tenía toda su atención sobre él, no le importó en ese momento. Estaba ocupado teniendo una revelación personal tras haber sentido surgir las ganas de pegarse a Heero y hacer algo más que abrazarlo. Entonces azotó la palma de su mano derecha contra su cara.

«Estoy jodido. Real y totalmente jodido», pensó y se dio media vuelta para instalarse en una de las ventanas.

—No estoy cansado, déjame el primer turno a mí —pidió sin mirarlo.

—Yo tampoco estoy cansado —contestó Heero—. No conduje bajo la lluvia —argumentó, como si eso fuera un buen motivo para que el otro tomara el primer turno. En su cabeza, llena de datos y porcentajes de éxito, parecía tener lógica, aunque tampoco objetó más la petición. Le llamó la atención, sin embargo, que Duo no le viera al decir aquello. Mantenía los ojos con un brillo perdido, como si pensara en otra cosa. Terminó de revisar sus armas nuevamente y acomodarlas en sus respectivos lugares—. Debemos comer —agregó sentándose a su lado con una nueva ración, reservada para ese horario.

Duo se sobresaltó con la inesperada cercanía, pero se reprimió para que no se notara en su exterior. Le sonrió.

—Comeré en un rato, no me apetece nada por ahora —respondió.

Recorrió con atención la cara de Heero y sintió como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía con detalle. Jamás se había fijado de forma consciente en la intensidad de esos ojos azules, en la forma de su rostro serio, en su cabello de puntas salvajes en todas direcciones, en cómo su flequillo caía por su frente y enmarcaba su miraba. Ahora con la perspectiva clara de que Heero le atraía en un concepto bastante distinto al de amistad o compañerismo, pudo reconocer en su fuero interno que el tipo era atractivo y que la fuerza que despedía lo volvía aún más atrayente. Decidió en ese momento que no se torturaría con lo que sentía, total, ¿qué caso tenía? Mejor dejaba todo correr, aunque sonrió de forma más amplia cuando recordó algo que había dejado pendiente

—Bueno, me debes una explicación —dijo con humor—. Exactamente, ¿de qué forma te agrado?

Heero notó que Duo lo estaba estudiando con detención. Cosa por demás extraña. Tuvo un arranque inesperado de curiosidad y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le ocurría, cuando él se le adelantó. La sorpresa incluso le dejó sentir cómo el aire que había tomado para realizar la pregunta, se le regresaba por la garganta.

En un nivel subconsciente, Heero supo con precisión qué era lo que quería saber, pero lo descartó por inverosímil y por falta de lógica. Entonces analizó algunas otras posibilidades y concluyó que no entendía el cuestionamiento de Duo. Ese era uno de los factores que llegaban a irritarlo del susodicho.

—Me agradas —puntualizó nuevamente—. ¿Hay más de un modo? —lo miró interrogante, con la comida sobre su regazo, aguardando lo que diría.

Duo vaciló en su sonrisa. Debió haber imaginado que Heero no le daría una respuesta satisfactoria, aunque jamás se esperó una pregunta como aquella. ¿Qué quería? ¿Una detalla explicación de todos las formas en que podía agradar de alguien? ¿O tendría que partir definiéndole el concepto de "agradar"? Porque eso último lo hacía pensar en tres palabras: complacer, contentar y gustar. Pensar en ello le provocaba ganas de quitar la comida de en medio y demostrarle de qué se trataba, pero se contuvo. Decidió esquivar la cuestión con maestría, antes de que terminase haciendo algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

—Vamos, Yuy, ¿me eliges como compañero antes que cualquiera de los otros? ¿Antes que el mismo Trowa que pega contigo en lo callado y antisocial? Con él pareces entenderte muy bien. Pero no, vas y me eliges a mí. Me pides a mí —remarcó—. ¿Por qué?

—Barton es bueno siguiendo órdenes, Winner es bueno planificando, Wufei cumple los objetivos —enumeró Heero. Para él era claro que trabajando con Trowa, llevaba el liderazgo, con Quatre cargaba con la seguridad y Wufei se manejaba mejor solo—, pero contigo soy más compatible —afirmó, sin saber si eso era suficiente para expiar la caprichosa curiosidad de Duo al respecto—: haces que piense mejor lo que tengo que hacer. —Porque Duo era una máquina de sorpresas y rupturas al protocolo, sin embargo, efectivo en su estilo.

Una pregunta cruzó por su mente, tal vez impulsada por el bocado que acababa de darle al alimento. Hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada a Duo:

—¿Tú trabajas mejor con otro? —No estaba seguro de la implicación de sus palabras ni de qué buscaba escuchar. Incluso así no se le pasó por alto que había cierta alarma en el tono que le extrañaba a él mismo.

—Con todos me siento cómodo. —Duo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Estaba ocupado pensando en cómo tomarse la respuesta que había recibido antes.

Heero no pensó que a estas alturas ocurriera alguna acción de Duo que le provocara enojo. Irritación sí, fastidio a veces, confusión y cansancio también. Pero no molestia. Sin embargo, lo que sentía en ese instante era molestia. Ese encogimiento de hombros le había desatado una especial irritación en el estómago que no le agradó. No le agradó porque no era la primera vez, si bien en aquella otra ocasión lo había asociado a más de un factor, ahora quedaba claro que no era así.

La repentina falta de beneficio que Duo mostró ante sus palabras, le pareció insolente ya que él realmente quiso proporcionarle lo que quería. Eso era lo que a veces le sacaba de quicio. Los repentinos estados de ánimo de Duo.

Heero estrechó los ojos, respiró hondo y comió en silencio mientras Duo y él se ignoraban el uno al otro.

Duo por su parte pensaba aún en la respuesta de Heero, lógica y previsible ahora que le había tomado el pulso a su forma de explicarse. Él no iba a darle lo que quería, aceptó, por lo que tampoco pensaba explicarse, a menos que se lo pidiera. Consideró que todo se volvía aburrido si era el único que mostraba real interés en la conversación; aunque debía confesarlo, eso de "haces que piense mejor lo que tengo que hacer" todavía no le permitía decidir si le hacía sentir satisfecho u ofendido.

—Debes comer si vas a hacer la primera guardia —vino la voz de Heero, un tanto más seca que de costumbre. Estiró el brazo con la porción de alimento correspondiente a Duo, y se le quedó viendo fijamente, poniendo presión en su gesto.

Duo le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma y supo que de alguna manera había logrado fastidiarlo. Lo vio en su expresión y lo confirmó con ese tono duro que desde hace tiempo no le escuchaba para dirigirse a él. Bueno, no era que se necesitase demasiado para agriar su humor, pero esta vez le pareció entretenido. Estuvo a punto de rechazar el alimento, sólo por ver hasta dónde podría llegar Heero con su molestia. Logró contenerse y al final su propia curiosidad pudo más.

—Gracias —dijo, recibiéndolo y atacó—: Heero, ¿con qué te hice enojar esta vez?

Heero se quedó estático. Muy bien. Eso. Exactamente eso: el cambio inesperado, su soltura indiferente.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —devolvió Duo, frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

—¿Para qué preguntas algo si luego te muestras aburrido? —cuestionó—. ¿No te interesaba mi opinión sobre ti?

Duo clavó sus ojos violetas en él, grandes y atentos.

—Me interesa, pero no era eso lo que te estaba preguntando.

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Heero abrió la boca y dijo:

—¿Qué quieres? —Y más que un cuestionamiento, era una demanda que llevaba mucha seriedad en el tono.

Duo dejó su ración a un lado y se acomodó mejor en su lugar. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para pensar.

—Lo que piensas de mí como soldado me lo sé de memoria, Heero. Lo que quiero saber es qué piensas de mí como persona —y como no pensaba arriesgarse otra vez a que el otro malinterpretara sus palabras, clavó su pesada mirada en la azul y aclaró—: Quiero saber si te gusto tanto como tú a mí.

Heero le devolvió un gesto de extrañeza y Duo masculló un "oh, diablos, ¿de verdad tengo que explicarte?" antes de ponerse de rodillas y sujetar a Heero por la ropa, se lo llevó de espaldas contra el suelo y le cayó encima con un beso salvaje que no pidió permiso de nada, simplemente entró y arrasó con todo a su paso.

Heero sintió que el tirón de sus músculos, frenados en su media conciencia, fue violento. Su primer instinto fue defenderse, lanzar un golpe que se quedó trabado al sentir esa invasión agresiva y encendida.

Duo hizo caso omiso de la expresión sorprendida de Heero, entró a su boca con su lengua y se paseó en ella, recorriendo, empujando, tentando. Quería una respuesta y no pensaba desistir hasta tenerla. Que Heero juzgara después si le parecía suficiente explicación.

Los brazos engarrotados de Heero respondieron de un latigazo cuando algo escurridizo y caliente tocó su paladar. Se detuvo a medio camino. Sintió la calidez de la otra boca, la suavidad de sus labios y los dientes firmes tras ellos. Fueron apenas un par de segundos, pero captó con precisión un sabor y la humedad. Luego sus brazos al fin reaccionaron y presionaron los hombros de Duo para alejarlo. El chasquido de sus bocas al separarse le llegó perfectamente a los oídos. Notó su corazón acelerado, como si hubiera corrido y su respiración algo descompuesta. Estaba muy confundido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Duo lo había besado? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Espera, Duo —le dijo separándolo. Su proceso mental estaba acelerado y ni siquiera él podía captar con claridad todas sus ideas. Sólo sabía que no podía entenderlo a esa velocidad—. Espera.

Duo lo observó con atención desde arriba. Dos voces distintas se dispararon en su cabeza hablando simultáneamente, una que estaba maldiciendo el haber sido detenido y otra que se sintió sacudida por el tono afectado de Heero. Cerró los ojos un momento y dejó caer su frente en el hombro derecho del otro. Tenía tantas ganas de seguir besándolo y de moverse contra su cuerpo que dolía contenerse. Evaluó el decir "lo siento", pero no estaba seguro de un real arrepentimiento y hasta que no lo tuviera claro, no iba a mentirle. Lo siguiente que advirtió es que debía separarse de ese cuerpo y liberarlo de su peso, y supo de inmediato que era difícil encontrar la voluntad suficiente para ello. Como si eso no fuera ya bastante malo, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras para él, así que sólo se quedó allí, quieto y en silencio, intentando calmar su respiración.

—No lo entiendo —susurró Heero, no precisamente para Duo.

Cierto era que el calor del cuerpo de Duo le provocaba algo, que su abrupto cambio de carácter le irritó, que su plática le parecía consoladora en el silencio de sus misiones. Pero no tenia una respuesta completa para el conjunto de todo ello. No así.

Además, había una misión por cumplir. Tenía que enfocarse. Tenía que volverse a concentrar y calmarse. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Duo, levántate —ordenó con calma, con un tono de voz algo más indiferente, aunque no se movió. Le llegó el pensamiento que de hacerlo, sería demasiado descortés, pero no entendió por qué. Esperó que el otro se separara, mas el calor de Duo sobre su hombro no se quitó. Y la sensación hormigueante en sus labios tampoco—. Tomaré el primer turno. Tú tienes que descansar. —Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él se aseguró de mostrar neutralidad.

Duo al levantar la cabeza volvió a analizarlo. Asintió, breve y cortante a sus palabras. Sospechó en ese instante que no había una reacción de Heero que lo pudiese hacer feliz. No se le escapaba que debía valorar que no hubiese reaccionado con agresividad u odio, pero esa respuesta pasiva, controlada y casi indiferente lastimaba de igual forma, tanto o más que un golpe. No había una respuesta correcta, concluyó, porque nada iba a satisfacerlo más que conseguir lo que quería: más contacto de Heero. Ahora lo sabía.

—De acuerdo —dijo, dispuesto a centrarse en lo que debía hacer —la misión— y no en lo que quería —a Heero—. Un pensamiento oscuro lo asaltó: había sido un irresponsable al actuar tan impulsivamente. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si los atacaban justo en ese momento? Cierto era que tenía las granadas bien dispuestas, listas para ser utilizadas de suceder algo, pero él mismo se había perdido tanto en el contacto de esa boca que se le había olvidado hasta la inminencia de una posible arremetida enemiga.

Procedió a levantarse, y apenas estuvo de pie, todo su cuerpo protestó por la falta del otro. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse del calor que se había agolpado en ella. Miró lo que quedaba de su ración y no se le antojó tomarla, no tenía ganas de comer. De nuevo había logrado conectar con esa sensación de que algo malo estaba por venir.

—Procura vigilar bien —dijo—. El maldito presentimiento que tengo me sigue zumbando en los oídos.

Sin decir más, se alejó para dormir en el mismo asiento del tolva donde se forzó a caer en el sueño, no sin antes permitir que lo que había hecho se volviese a colar en sus pensamientos. No sabía qué había pretendido lograr al besarlo así. A Heero, al soldado de hierro, al que le estaba empezando a caer bien, según podía notar desde hace algún tiempo. Se lo había demostrado pidiéndolo como compañero, con un abierto cambio de actitud hacia su persona, respondiendo a todas sus pláticas caprichosas. Se supo un imbécil integral: Heero mostraba un poco a su favor y él perdía la cabeza.

Heero se había levantado estoicamente y había escuchado el maniobrar de Duo al meterse en el asiento del tolva. Se encaminó a la carga y la revisó por rutina. Todo estaba tranquilo a pesar del ruido tupido de la lluvia en el techo de la bodega. Dio algunas vueltas por el lugar, revisando opciones de escondite, salidas y entradas, así como el tipo de elementos que había guardados. Incluso volvió por su chaqueta mojada para secarla un poco más. También volvió a revisar los mapas con la ruta y las posibles salidas.

En todo momento, sin embargo, sentía un calor que no existía de verdad en su hombro y cuando su cabeza trabajaba en aprenderse nombres del mapa, la imagen de Duo volvía a su mente. Sus ojos se perdieron de las letras a la nada, y se tocó los labios con el pulgar.

Diablos, algo calentaba su cabeza cuando recordaba a Duo.

Miró el tolva, que hacía rato estaba en silencio entre las penumbras. Habría pasado unas tres horas y la lluvia comenzaba a disminuir.

Recordó el sabor que había captado un momento antes. Parecía indefinible y ligero, más la calidez de lo húmedo era tangible. Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Meneó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse a la fuerza en el mapa, cosa que jamás le había sucedido. Pasó al menos otra hora para cuando llegó el cambio de turno. Todo había estado en calma y la lluvia había menguado bastante. Se detuvo frente al tolva y se tomó su tiempo en abrir la puerta.

La imagen de Duo contorneada, apenas visible por el revote de una luz que venía de otro lugar, con la trenza cayendo hacia a un lado y su gesto relajado, mantuvo a Heero cautivo algunos momentos. Tomó aire y se puso sobre la barandilla de la puerta.

—Duo, despierta —habló neutral pero calmo—. Es tu turno.

Duo se removió en el asiento al escuchar la voz de Heero y pronto estiró los brazos hacia arriba con los puños cerrados. Arqueó su espalda liberando un gran bostezo. Enseguida se sentó y bajó del tolva con un brinco. El descanso le había sentado bien, cada unidad de su cuerpo le reportaba una completa reparación. Le sonrió luminosamente a Heero y luego se largó a reír a carcajadas al recordar lo que había hecho antes de acostarse.

—Gracias por no matarme —le dijo feliz—. Duerme en paz, vigilaré bien el exterior.

Sin decir más, pasó por su lado y comenzó a recorrer ventana por ventana. Los alrededores se veían en calma, no podía apreciar nada sospechoso. Luego evaluó el interior, las vías de escape que podían usar e incluso golpeó los muros para estimar su densidad. Era necesario saber cuál podría ser atravesado por una granada y cuál no. Tras terminar su recorrido se topó con un par de mapas sobre un mueble. Eran de Heero. Probablemente los había dejado allí para que él recordara la ruta y estudiara otras alternativas en caso de haber problemas. Sólo por ello supo que el mal presentimiento de él tampoco había disminuido, ya que estaba tomando todas las precauciones para que un ataque los encontrara bien preparados al ejecutar una resistencia y escapar con la carga indemne.

Cuando terminó, regresó a la ventana donde habían estado sentados antes. Su ración ya no estaba en el suelo, Heero la había recogido y guardado. O quizás tirado. Ya lo sabría después. Se sentó en el mismo lugar y recién se dio cuenta que había hecho todo con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. No sabía por qué se sentía de tan buen humor y meditó sobre eso apoyando un codo sobre su rodilla y un puño contra su boca. Miró su reloj. Había pasado una hora. Desde allí podía ver la cabina del tolva y se sorprendió al notar un movimiento breve en el interior. ¿Acaso Heero no estaba durmiendo? Ese demente… Necesitaba descansar. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Lo había afectado con su acción más de lo que había dejado ver?

Heero no conocía el insomnio. Nunca había sentido su efecto. Estaba entrenado para forzarse a dormir o despertar mientras fuera consciente, pero en ese instante estaba ocurriendo algo inconcebible en su mente. Ese cansancio mezclado con desconcierto no lo había dejado de molestar durante una hora entera. Y la posición recostada que intentaba adoptar, le recordaba una y otra vez aquel evento que quería pensar después.

La sensación hormigueante en su boca volvía cuando estaba a punto de obligarse a dormir y lo forzaba a dar la vuelta una vez más. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Duo?

Y por primera vez, realmente maldijo su corto conocimiento de las reglas sociales. Las sabía por entrenamiento, por procurar pasar desapercibido en sus misiones. Pero no las comprendía. No había tenido experiencias propias que le dieran tal entendimiento. En su caso, había salido de un manual.

Ante el panorama actual ya nada de eso servía. Y había confiado en ir aprendiendo con velocidad suficiente lo que necesitaba saber ahora que había dejado de ser un soldado con la única misión ciega. Sin embargo, Duo había hecho algo casi incompresible.

Sabía lo que era un beso, entendía que era una básica demostración de afecto. Un beso en los labios generalmente demostraba un afecto superior. Pero hasta ahora no se había imaginado ponerlo en práctica. Menos con Duo.

Aunque algo le provocaba pensar en ello. Una especie de deseo. Tal vez una repetición. Y eso era lo que lo confundía más.

«Quiero saber si te gusto tanto como tú a mí», recordó.

Claro que gustaba de él, tal vez por el simple hecho de que era tan diferente a sí mismo como nadie que conociera y al mismo tiempo compartía ideas y una misión, pero ¿a qué tipo de gusto se refería Duo?

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, e intentó volver a dormir.

Duo apoyó un pie en el escalón, por el borde de la puerta, sin ser detectado. Mirándolo desde allí supo de inmediato que no se había equivocado: Heero estaba despierto y parecía removerse incómodo. Algo raro había en eso y no se le escapaba. Había compartido con él en innumerables misiones y conocía lo rápido que él podía dormirse. También conocía la fragilidad de su sueño, cómo al más mínimo estímulo Heero podía saltar y estar listo para atacar en una fracción de segundo. Sonrió perverso. Sólo esperaba no recibir un disparo por lo que iba a hacer.

Metió la parte de arriba del cuerpo por la ventana abierta, inclinándose hacia adelante con velocidad. Incluso a través de la oscuridad pudo notar cómo el cuerpo de Heero se tensó de golpe y cómo una de sus manos volaba hacia su pistola CZ 75, al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse.

—No te alarmes, no hay enemigos a la vista —atajó, riendo entre dientes, a la vez que ponía las manos en sus hombros para mantenerlo en su posición—. Y no puedo mentirte, no quiero un agujero calibre 9 mm en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Heero, con más seriedad que alarma. De algún modo sentía que Duo lo había descubierto, y se sentía a la defensiva. Fugazmente se preguntó, ¿por qué rayos tendría que sentirse descubierto?

Duo sonrió.

—Que apagues tu cerebro. Necesitas descansar, así que deja de pensar, quédate quieto y cierra los malditos ojos, ¿de acuerdo? Me tienes harto girando de un lado a otro.

Le sacó las manos de encima y no pudo aguantarse la risa antes de retirarse por la ventana. Aún sobre el escalón, le dijo:

—En serio, Heero, descansa.

Dio un salto hasta caer con gracia en el suelo y se fue atacado por una risa estrepitosa que procuró mantener en un bajo volumen. Oh, por todos los demonios, eso había sido incluso más peligroso que besarlo. Si hubiese fallado en atajar la mano que iba a la automática, ya estaría muerto. Entonces se puso repentinamente serio: algo iba a tener que hacer para controlar sus impulsos frente a ese sujeto. Eso o iba a terminar haciéndole estallar el cerebro a Heero. O de verdad acabaría con un agujero calibre 9 mm.

—No quiero morir —decidió—. No sin antes acabar la misión y conseguir otro de aquellos besos.

Sí, quería más besos. Luego de haber superado la impresión de su propio arranque, lo había decidido. Cumpliría la misión, llevaría la carga a destino y se desharía de todo el que intentase evitarlo, no importaba cuántos fuesen los enemigos. Nada iba a detenerlo en cumplir su objetivo.

**Continuará…**


End file.
